


Jewish Daniel prompt fill

by mikiwatches



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Homophobic Language, Jewish Character, Kink Meme, Rorschach-typical Bigotry, jewish dan dreiberg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikiwatches/pseuds/mikiwatches
Summary: A port over from the kink meme of my first fanfic. Chapters are short because that's how many characters per post response LiveJournal allowed.As yet, unfinished.





	1. Chapter 1

Dan could hardly wait till he he got back to the Owlship. He felt sick to his stomach. Rorshach paced alongside him oblivious to his partner's seething.

As he shut the hatch, Dan managed to pinch his finger.

“Fuck!” 

“Language, Nite Owl.”

“Don't you lecture me about language- what the fuck was all that Elders of Zion bullshit you were just spouting?”

“Didn't know it upset you. Never said-”

Dan blew his lid. Maybe he should have said something the first time, but he had thought it was a one time thing. It had filled him with a sense of self-loathing at his own cowardice, but he told himself there were battles not worth fighting.

“Let me guess- gee, you don't look Jewish.”

“Hrn. Daniel...”

“Yes. Daniel Dreiberg. Not exactly Cohen, but pretty fucking obvious, Rorschach!”

“Daniel. Always supported Israel. President Truman-”

“Are you shitting me?” Dan tried to run his hands through his hair and realized he was still wearing his cowl. He deliberately lowered his hands and unclenched them. His last outburst seemed to ring in the awkward silence that seemed to stretch out forever. 

“Hrk. Also circumcised, Daniel.”

Dan couldn't believe his ears. Was that a question, or... The frantic swirling of black and white across his partner's face suggested otherwise. 

The silent flight back to the Nest seemed to take forever. Rorschach pulled his disappearing act before the Owlship had barely finished setting down.


	2. Chapter 2

“Who the fuck tries to prove they aren't antisemitic by saying they are circumcised? I guess 'some of my best friends are Jewish' was too much of a stretch for him?”

“The funny thing is it's probably true.” Laurie's voice sounded tinny through the telephone.

“What?!”

“Not that, you pervert! You probably are his best friend, y'know- so his best friend is Jewish.”

“That's kind of depressing, when you say it like that.”

“Cheer up! The other thing is probably true too- you know he can't lie for shit.” Laurie giggled. She could practically feel Dan blushing through the phone. “Gives a new meaning to Terror of the Underworld is all I'm saying-”

“If this is your idea of being helpful, Laurie, I'm hanging up.”

***

Rorschach paused at the foot of the stairs. Daniel had seemed pretty upset the last time he had seen him. He could hear him moving around upstairs, talking on the phone. He didn't seem to be coming down any time soon. Maybe he should just patrol on his own tonight. Daniel wouldn't stay mad long. At least he never had in the past. His weak liberal sensibilities would work in Rorschach's favor this time. Rorschach tried to convince himself it was a tactical withdraw and not a retreat as he walked back down the tunnel.

***

“Don't you think you might be overreacting a teensy bit? The guy's a creep- don't get me wrong- but he probably doesn't see any contradiction about ranting about secret Jewish overlords and hanging out with you.”

“Really, Laurie?”

“C'mon, Dan- it's no worse than half the things he says to me. I don't see you rushing in every time he calls someone a whore. You're just upset because you thought he'd make an exception for you.

“You can't deny you're a little too sensitive sometimes. I mean, look at your thing with Adrian-”

“What thing with Adrian?”

“You know. How you are always so careful to pretend he doesn't make you nervous or whatever.”

“He doesn't.”

“It's okay. You're a great guy, Dan. You don't need to have an inferiority complex-”

“Is that what I'm doing?” Dan seethed.

***

Dan sat at his kitchen table after he hung up on Laurie. He felt awful. He hadn't meant to pick a fight with her too.

Maybe Adrian did make him feel a little uncomfortable- but not for whatever pop psychology reasons Laurie was thinking. He reminded Dan a bit of a guy he had met his first day on Harvard's campus. 

After he he'd finished moving in, he'd wandered into the common room. He'd been more than a little overwhelmed by all the guys gathered there and had hung back against the wall. 

When a tall blonde big-man-on-campus type had crossed the room specifically to talk to him, he had been flattered. When he invited him back to his room for a beer, Dan went happily. He had made his first college friend- they were probably going to stay up all night drinking and discussing philosophy.

It took Dan most of his first beer to work up the courage to ask, “Why me?”

“I'll be straight with you,” his new buddy said. “What's your last name?”

“Dreiberg.” Dan started to have a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach although he wasn't sure quite why.

“See, that's how the mix up must have happened.”

“What mix up?”

“I could tell right away that you didn't belong here either- this is the dorm where they stash all the kikes and queers.”

Dan just sat there frozen. Maybe in a room of curly black hair his brown curls had looked positively WASP-y. He hadn't deliberately been trying to pass.

“It's not a mistake,” Dan said brokenly.

“I thought not,” said the stranger, putting down his beer bottle. And then his mouth was on Dan's and his hands were fumbling at Dan's belt. Dan shoved him off so hard he ended up half sprawled on the floor.

The cry of “Faggot!” seemed to echo down the corridor and follow him down the stairwell. It rang in his ears all the way back to his room. It was the wrong obscenity, but Dan was under no illusions that he would have felt any less dirty and betrayed if it had been the correct one.


	3. Chapter 3

Walter toed off his shoes on the fire escape. He would clean them in the morning before work. They were probably safe from theft as long as he left the window cracked. Walter hated that he had to share shoes with Rorschach. He swore for the last time that next payday he would Rorschach a shiny new pair. Something dapper. Maybe spats.

From the window Walter stepped directly onto his bed. He didn't like touching it with his dirty socks, but it was unavoidable. He smoothed his footprints out of the army surplus blanket after he stepped off. The hospital corners were intact. His bed was as neat as he could make it.

Unfortunately the rest of the room looked like a paper avalanche had hit it. Peppering the stacks of paper were shoe boxes of string, odd socks, and empty coffee mugs. Every time he tried to throw something away he ended up worried he'd need it later. So far the best his spring cleaning efforts had yielded was a shifting of the older papers into milk crates he shoved under the bed.

Walter stripped quickly and efficiently in front of the sink. He tried not to hiss through his teeth at the cold water as he gave himself a quick wipe down. Wet cloth, soap, splash soap off over sink, brisk rub down with towel. He kept his mind as carefully blank as he could. Usually he replayed the highlights of his night, but he didn't want to think about Daniel right now.

Rorschach refuses to let something as silly as Daniel being upset with him shake him. He will stick to his routine. Nite Owl might think his behavior erratic, but he knew he was a creature of disciplined habits. The area patrolled might vary, but he took his exercise at the same time every night.

Walter sat down on his bed to write in Rorschach's journal but the words wouldn't come. He forced himself to take a deep breath and concentrate on the case he had been working at the start of the night.

Nite Owl didn't want to see it- Jacob Meyers' newspaper had been buying up its competitors. And those that wouldn't sell had changed their tunes suspiciously quickly. Rorschach was almost offended that Meyers hadn't even made an offer to The New Frontiersman. And that was just the tip of the iceberg. Rorschach is sure that Jacobs isn't just trying to control the flow of information, he's moving large amounts of money around too.

Daniel is naive. He doesn't see the connections. A man like Jacob Meyers doesn't set up a widows and orphans fund without some ulterior motive. He is blinded by the fact the man is using Jewish charities.

Rorschach suspected Meyers' pattern of charitable giving hid a money laundering scheme. Also, the New York Gazette always published pictures that made Nite Owl and Rorschach look silly. Clearly part of a wider plot. Walter grinds his teeth. Not his fault Daniel had taken exception to idea of conspiracy.

Rorschach wants to go and find proof Nite Owl can't ignore, but Walter needs sleep. He has work in the morning. He turns off the light and tucks himself under the covers, hospital corners still intact.

***

When Walter comes to, he is being tied to a wooden chair by an officer. His eyes seem to fix on his bar of rank. Something seems very important if only he could remember it. He's in some sort of holding cell, but the uniform is US Army. Walter is confused.

He feels warm. There is a soft pressure against his belly and he feels no need to speak or struggle. The thought of drugs flash through his mind. Suddenly the officer is gone and Daniel is there. Walter realizes he is dreaming.

Daniel will untie him now, Walter knows. He feels vaguely let down. He tries not to let Daniel see that he isn't as happy being rescued as he should be.

Daniel should release him, but he doesn't. He paces nearer and nearer. He's not smiling. Walter suddenly remembers Daniel is angry at him. Daniel slides one finger under the ropes and tests their give. He's looking down at Walter and Walter suddenly realizes he's naked. His mouth is dry and he still can't seem to speak. 

***

Walter wakes on his stomach, tangled in his sheets. He is disoriented for a long moment- he feels a vast sense of disappointment when he realizes he is alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan didn't see Rorschach for a week. Well, six days. Not that he was waiting around for him or anything. He suited up and went out and patrolled on his own. And if he found himself going home a little earlier, a little less satisfied and a little more bored, it was the weather's fault. All the interesting crimes must be happening indoors.

Dan had just finished tying up a pair of muggers when a familiar cough from behind him raised the hairs on the back of his neck. Had he really been that distracted that Rorschach had been able to get within arms reach without him noticing? Of course, for Rorschach, coughing practically in his ear was Ann Landers level etiquette.

“Would make good Boy Scout, Nite Owl.”

“I wasn't a Boy Scout. My mother would have died first. Called them Hitler Youth.”

“Mother was right.”

Surreal was the only word Dan could think of for this conversation. He really didn't feel like dealing with wherever this was going right now. He turned to walk back to the Owlship. After he called in this batch he was going to call it a night.

For all the times he turned around mid-sentence and simply found Rorschach gone, the guy was sticking suspiciously close tonight- almost as if he didn't trust Dan not to bolt. Dan almost thought he might if he didn't know running from Rorschach was something you just didn't do. The guy was like a rabid dog, you definitely didn't want to turn your back on him and start acting like prey.

“Wasn't talking about you, Nite Owl. Not part of conspiracy, obviously.”

“Why? Because I hang around dark alleys at night instead of being an accountant?”

“Would be wasted as an accountant, Daniel. Should try for doctor at least.”

It was official, Dan thought. Either Rorschach was channeling his mother from beyond the grave or he was having a psychotic break. He fought to control the hysterical laughter he could feel welling up.

Dan rubbed tiredly at his eyes. For some reason Rorschach couldn't leave it alone. Dan wanted to believe he could stay angry at Rorschach, but he knew he probably wouldn't. Rorschach could out wait him any day of the week. He just wished he would at least have the decency to avoid him for a few weeks and let Dan pretend to forget it.

Rorschach was practically stepping on his cape as he climbed in Archie's hatch. It was hardly like Dan could slam the door in his face- the door opened out for God's sake.

“Father fought Nazis.”

“Good for him.” Dan just wished the I’m-not-antisemitic-Tourette’s would stop soon. It was giving him a headache. It was starting to seem like Rorschach had never apologized in his life and wasn't going to start now. Not even for his partner.


	5. Chapter 5

Rorschach came right in and made himself at home in Archie's passenger seat. He immediately begins to investigate the dash- probably looking for sugar cubes. Dan just sighs and sets the autopilot for home. 

Rorschach broke into Dan's thoughts, “Brought more evidence.” He held out a tattered clipping from a newspaper.

Dan pushed it away with the back of his hand. 

“Can't you just leave it alone and lay off The New Frontiersman editorials? It's like they are playing conspiracy madlibs over there.”

Rorschach only grunted. He would have to continue gathering evidence on his own time. He wondered if newspapers had particularly good security. Also if they kept all the negatives on file on the premises. And if they had anything good in the break room. 

While he was planning his very important reconnaissance mission Nite Owl took advantage of his distraction to engage in some uncalled for roughhousing. 

“Earth to Rorschach!” Nite Owl said, slugging him in the shoulder in a “friendly” way. It was clear Nite Owl was still upset about the whole thing.

And that's when Rorschach came up with the plan. Which in hindsight wasn't his best strategic work. Rorschach would let Daniel win this time. He really was quite childish- the simplest things could make him happy for days. Pretending to lose a wrestling match would have him singing pop songs all week. Only with the lyrics changed to be about owls, of course. Rorschach sometimes wished he had never heard of the “Last Train to Owlsville.”

“Not funny, Nite Owl,” he growled as he tackled Dan to the deck. Of course, he had to make it look real, so maybe he slugged him a couple of times on the way down- in a friendly way, of course.

He twisted as they fell so they would land awkwardly on their sides. Nite Owl should have no trouble flipping them over. But Nite Owl just lay there- not even using his weight advantage. A grapple was one of the worst possible situations for Rorschach and Nite Owl wasn't even taking advantage of it- just sort of hissing through his teeth. 

No one ever appreciates the things we do for friendship, Rorschach thought.

Rorschach was starting to feel silly lying on the floor with six feet of limp Nite Owl, who seemed to be intent of imitating a tea kettle, so he started to get up. Nite Owl seemed to draw on some hidden reserve of strength as he saw Rorschach getting away. He grabbed Rorschach's lapels and levered himself upright. He still didn't seem to be able to make anything but that whistling sound, but he made his intentions clear when he reached out and knocked Rorschach's fedora off. Oh, now it was on.

Nite Owl seemed to still be moving a bit slow; his punches were being telegraphed from miles away. Rorschach dodged in under Nite Owl's guard and stepped firmly on his cape- clothes-lining him mid-punch. It was strangely satisfying. 

Nite Owl managed to grab him by the cravat as he stumbled and then they were rolling around the deck. That Nite Owl ended up on top when they fetched up against a bulkhead was pure coincidence. Rorschach was sure of it. 

Nite Owl caught Rorschach's hands as he went for his goggles.

“Uh uh uh.”

“Very childish, Nite Owl. Could escape anytime.”

“Right- you just don't have sufficient motivation. Let's see- what would motivate you? Hmm?”

Rorschach did not like that look. He did not like that look one bit. Not even one teensy eensy bit. 

Dan leaned in close. Rorschach could feel his breath panting against the mask. 

Dan leaned in and whispered in his ear: “I bet you're ticklish.”

And that is when Rorschach realized what a very bad idea this had all been.

“Was trying to let you win, Daniel. Fight is over now. You win.”

“I don't think so, Rorschach.” Dan had what Rorschach could only describe as a sadistic smile on his face.

Dan maneuvered Rorschach's hands over his head so he could pin them both with his left hand. Still smiling, he worked his right glove off with his teeth, one finger at a time. Once his naked hand was revealed, he wriggled his fingers coyly at Rorschach.

“I think I pinned you fair and square. I'll let you up as soon as you admit it. Or maybe you are actually faking- maybe you can escape whenever you want. Let's find out.”

As Daniel inched his fingers toward Rorschach's side, Rorschach began to buck. Dan was sitting firmly on his hips and he didn't have much leverage. If he could just get one hand free he could escape. And then Dan began to tickle him and strategy went out the window.

“Ah ha ha, no! No, Dan!” Rorschach eeled side to side, trying desperately to escape Nite Owl's fiendishly underhanded attack.

“Oh yeah, who's throwing the fight now?” 

“Stop! Stop! Ah hrk hrk!”

Daniel finally stopped when it seemed like Rorschach might be having trouble breathing. He was never sure how permeable that mask was anyway. It took Rorschach another few minutes to regain his composure. Well as much composure as a man pinned to the floor by another man in an owl costume who has just spent the last few minutes tickling him silly can regain.

“Let me up, Daniel.”


End file.
